


Through brown eyes

by MysteriousShadow09



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousShadow09/pseuds/MysteriousShadow09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone,Abandoned,Lonely,Strong,Gorgeous,Confident,Motherly. All these things describes her. Who is her you ask? Bella</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through brown eyes

Hey people, I most definitely do not own twilight or the characters. Nevertheless, a girl can still dream though can she not? Stephanie Meyers owns all!

Bella was looking out the window of her rusty truck trying to figure out how she escaped from the clutches of her evil stepfather and weakling of a mother. She did not understand how her life turned from bad to worse. First, her dad Billy Black abandoned her, the man never gave a crap about her wellbeing the feeling was mutual there though she held love for her baby brother Jacob who she found out is now six.

Bella's stepfather was another thing he was the father of her twins, Kayla and Kaden (Since Kaden is a unisex name he's a boy guys). He would rape Bella repeatedly until she finally got pregnant of course the bastard did not know he had no right to.

Flash back starts:

"My my Bella aren't you looking sexy today". He sneered the words at his stepfather 

"Leave me alone Phil I have no time for you can't you see that you already put me through hell and back". She cried at him her voice held with so much rage and disgust

Phil lifted his hand and 'SMACK' was the only sound she heard. Her face was now red and stinging she forced the tears not to come but she knew it was no match she felt weak and alone at that moment.

"Ha-ha you little whore your mother don't love you and I know for sure your pathetic father don't"

She stared at him blankly for she knew what he had said was not far from the truth still she wanted to believe even her mother held a little love for her but she knew it was a hopeless battle that she could not win so she did not respond.

She knew one day she'd get her revenge though.

Bella hated Phil with every fiber in her body. She couldn't wait for him to suffer like she did.  
Flash back ends.

She heard one of her babies crying. It was Kayla, she loved her children with all of her heart she would do anything for them.

Bella pulled over to get both Kaden and Kayla changed and fed then back to sleep. Both of her kids were mommy children they would snuggle onto her side almost all the time.

With Kaden being the oldest she knew when they got older he would be very protective of his little sister who was born 15 minutes later.

She had a good feeling about where she was going. She had a good feeling about forks and since the Indian reservation is only 20 minutes away, she could probably visit her sweet Jacob and hopefully take him from Billy.

Her baby brother was her entire world, she knew him most of his life she was hoping to see him and take him away from their dad Billy. Bella had a strong feeling Jacob was getting abused and neglected ever since Sarah (Jacob's mom) died.

Bella somehow knew she was in for a long journey.

So how'd you guys enjoy the first chapter? Tell me what needs work don't hesitate to write a review and I also need a beta but hopefully if you guys really liked it chapter two will be here soon.


End file.
